Through These Eyes
by thelonelylovechild
Summary: When Senri had been reborn into the Uchiha clan as the niece to Kagami and cousin to his son Shisui she had resolved to be as boring and unassuming as she possibly could. But when she ends up engaged to one Uchiha Itachi (who was going to kill them all) she knows her wallflower days and thoughts of escape are over. The only thing she had to say to that was a tearful "Why me?" SI-Oc
1. New Everything

She was born January 1st as an orphan, the birth was swift and easy and her uncle named her Uchiha Senri, after her father like her mother had wanted. One would think that wouldn't be a problem, adults usually picked the name because infants couldn't up and say "_REJECTED_! Name me so and so!". And she actually found the name nice and becoming. Uchiha Senri, it was practically saturated in prestige.

The problem was pretty simple and clear as day. She wasn't confused and freaked out because of her caregivers. No, it was because this was definitely her second time being birthed.

No, she was not insane and no, these people were not her original family. Family numero dos! A new mother and father, uncles, aunts, cousins, and all. Now if the fact that she had some how been REINCARNATED and cheated DEATH-she was so sure some final destination crap was going to happen to her-didn't phase her (and it did) then the fact that her last name was Uchiha did it in for her. Though granted on this one it wasn't actually the name she had a bone to pick with but the alarming stigma it carried.

Yeah, it definitely wasn't the three syllabled title that sent her into a panic. No, that could have been merely coincidence. A one in a billion chance to be able to call herself an Uchiha, which any anime fan would jump at. It was the giant stitched red and white fan, an uchiwa, on the back of nearly every person's yukata she had seen so far. It was on the walls, the ceiling, her blankets, hell probably even her diapers (vain bastards). It was the first thing that had jumped out to her when her vision finally solidified enough to squint and make out shapes.

And if that wasn't enough to convince her, the surprise visit from Mikoto, the wife of Uchiha Fugaku herself sure set things in perspective. Apparently her parents had known some pretty big names within the clan. Either that or Mikoto was just that nice.

Then onto the fact that everyone was speaking in a different dialect of Japanese than she was used to drove her crazy. It was older sounding and words they used she didn't.

Of course, as her luck would have it she just had to croak half way through her brush up Asian language course she had taken to accommodate tournament rules and all she could understand were low to mid level complex sentences. What good did being originally half Japanese do her now?

Before-whatever this was-she had been the daughter of one loopkicking mom and parkouring dad. A nice enough life considering those professions paid well in stunt management but she preferred being a faceless kid in the slums of Tokyo.

For as long as she had known she had been free running, often with the kids she had befriended in the red light districts, one of her favorite provinces. And she was...well she had been very good at it. So good that she had even applied into a trick kicking competition, with the expertise of her parents she could win no sweat!

And of course thinking like that had tripped her up. She had gotten cocky, over confident, and too big for her britches. She practically exalted her abilities and when her number one rival (the name of whom she refused to mention!) challenged her to run the abandoned hazardous building down in Hokkaido, she had accepted. She didn't want to look weak after boasting so much.

Everyone even her rival's friends tried to dissuade her but she had been set on it, even challenging him back. He thought he wouldn't have to do it with her, hah no.

So they had set off and it had been hard, harder than anything she had tried before. The floors were uneven and crumbling, the structure horrible, and not to mention the debris. But ran it they did and with a skill level of the pros if she did say so herself. And she when she had caught sight of the final jump, elation filled her and she sped up, determined to win and rub it in her rival's crestfallen face.

She had been in a dead sprint, only faltering when the terrified cry of Ginei (her wannabe rival) broke her concentration.

The floor below him had broken in and he was basically moving on falling stone. Her own self preservation instinct momentarily made her muscles bunch up, ready to leap but the shuddering cry from Ginei halted her.

He had screamed her name and DAMN HER LOYALTY but she had to help. Even if he was a (self thought) rival he was one of her closest. She whirled around moving with practiced movement and was able to, just before he slipped, grasp his wrist. Practically tossing him over her shoulder she sprinted toward the ledge, happy that he had collected his bearings enough to assist her with the jump.

They pushed off and mid air they flew and she had been so happy that they would make it, tears blurred her vision and she let out a shaky yell because goddamnit they weren't going to die! Both of them would make it and she would win the bet! And so she smiled.

Well that was until they began to lose momentum halfway through and began to plummet faster than a rock in water. Her training from both of her parents kicked in and in a fit of raw adrenaline, instinct, and fear she threw Ginei from her and noted with a smile of relief he had landed, albeit harshly, on the gravel of the roof.

She had barely even felt the impact to tell the truth. And she was glad it had been fast.

And now here she was. Cradled in the arms of a man who stopped by to visit day. A man she was supposed to know as 'uncle Kagami'.

The only regret she possessed was that she never competed in that tournament, seriously that had been her dream!

Her dead parents were a pretty pair of people according to the photos her uncle showed her. Asari and Senri, he would ramble on and on about them. Both had dark hair and eyes, pale skin, and looked good together.

Though her father hair had more of a ash gray color but not from old age. It probably came from a mutation. Over the course of the stories being told she learned that her father had been something of an anomaly in the Uchiha clan possessing his dark grey hair-which she inherited-unlike all his mostly black haired family. Imagine the surprise, her uncle Kagami cackled, when he popped out of their mother. Drama written all over it.

The Uchiha were apparently hard core because soon the amusing story turned into the tale of her parents death. Starting with her mother.

During her period of infantile incubation her mother had fallen sick and had been cautioned against going through with the pregnancy.

"Warned her she would die, they did." Kagami said. "But that didn't stop the woman from pushing you out of her with all the strength her frail body possessed."

Next was her father. That one was a bit heart wrenching for Kagami to tell, she could see it in the lines on his face. But he told it anyways, he probably thought she had a right to know.

It had been a mission he hadn't even been meant to go on.

"It had been assigned to me but Senri took it anyways." Kagami said with a wry smile. "I still don't know if he was brave or just an idiot."

Long story short, it had been an ambush and Senri, her would be father had died.

Kagami told her how her father tended to flock around and coddle Asari's swollen belly, having been their fifth try for another child after her first two siblings who had been still born, she was a godsend. He told Senri her parents would have been crying tears of joy to see her alive, even if she was interned in the infant wing.

Now you're probably wondering exactly why she was in the hospital. She had been too until uncle Kagami followed up his statement. Apparently she had been born with more spiritual chakra than a child her age should have and it nearly killed her. Not that she remembered that event. Like at all. And she was happy she didn't. One death memory was enough for her.

And so after nearly a half a year of being stuck in this forsaken place she was now cleared to go, thank god. Being cooped up in here was killing her more effectively than any chakra over load ever could. Now that she thought about it that was probably why Mikoto came to visit. That and she probably knew her parents well enough to come baring laments.

Having someone wash and dress your now miniature body was embarrassing, no other way about it. It didn't matter she was a baby, some random people had seen her lady parts. So demeaning.

Wrapped up in a cloth bundle Senri had nothing better to do than to wait until Kagami came to pick her up.

And when the tell tale sign of black hair surfaced in her vision Senri nearly jumped for joy. Reaching out her arms she beckoned for her uncle flashing him a gummy smile. She had grown close to him, what did you expect? He was the only repetitive human contact she had had since being born. Even the nurses were different each time.

The man with wily hair chuckled and scooped up her small body.

"Ready to go Sen-chan?" He asked with a flicker of amusement.

Blowing a raspberry she leaned forward and pressed a slobbery 'kiss' to his chin and even began to chew on it.

"_Cute_." He said with a roll of onyx eyed. "Real _cute_ Sen-chan."

She gave a cackling laugh.

With a faux sigh he turned and began walking. "Why don't we get you home? There's someone there who would like to meet you."

She hadn't been worried because she trusted Kagami but honestly, with the Uchiha clan it was only a matter of time before something went wrong.

* * *

Staring into the round eyes of one Uchiha Shisui, Senri went slack jawed. It had been said that Shisui was Kagami's descendant (and it was in this moment she remember which Kagami this was) but it never actually specified the relation. Who would have thought it would have been this close knit. And to think Danzo stole his 'trustworthy teammates' child's eye. That man knew no bounds.

"Tou-san, tou-san!" The five year old Shisui called looking panicked as the not at all lucid expression on her face. "I think I broke her!"

Kagami turned to droll looked towards her then his son (she really did not assume this from the manga or anime) and snorted.

"Don't mind her she's fine. She's just a little slow in the head." Her waved and like a switch had been thrown Senri turned a glare at her uncle.

As if to prove his point he gave a poke on the cheek to which she answered with gnawing on his index finger. "See? She's perfectly okay."

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes she spat out his hand and gave a yawn.

Too worn out with this day and the onslaught of information Senri placed her head on Shisui's (who was going to die and have his Sharingan stolen) shoulder and gratefully passed out.

* * *

Laying in her crib Senri began to plot.

She needed a plan and she needed one fast. After the first few months of lolling around trying to wrap her head around EVERYTHING that had happened she needed to get to work. This clan was headed for the less than fortunate fate and whether she liked it or not she was a member. She wasn't going to kid herself into thinking she could change anything past what her clan was involved in.

Hell changing Shisui's fate-and he was within her reach!-might even be beyond her. Senri wasn't going to jump up and run to, let's say Minato and Kushina, and start spouting things about the events to come. To them she would appear to be a child who had a slightly overactive imagination.

And when those predicted things did come to pass whose to say they won't attack her for knowing? Or string her up and use her as a genie fortune telling machine? No one. So for now she'd focus small, try to handle what ever fell into her path, and keep her mouth shut.

She needed to become a Shinobi, no question about that. She needed to be able to defend herself especially if she would be living with the Shunshin no Shisui, who would become tangled with the clan killer Itachi.

Senri didn't want any attention at all which might be hard to do living with strong Shinobi but she would try. Her plan so far was to appear be mediocre, so average and vanilla that she melted into the wallpaper. She resolved to be positively boring and to stay away from Itachi (Shisui she couldn't because hello! She saw him every waking moment!) and the main family long enough to get an away mission so she could escape the massacre. And this wasn't to say that she wouldn't be untalented, only that she would hide the abilities people would raise an interested brow at. She didn't know if she wanted her Sharingan yet, when women got it active it usually drew more notice than when boys do. She'd wait in that one.

Kagami died before it happened so when he passed away (hopefully from old age) she'd make her move and ditch this place.

So then and there it was decided she attend the academy and stay within the middle of the pack until further notice. And as much as she wanted to get training right now she was stuck in a position that had her unable to operate as a ninja in training and the only thing she could do was attempt mold her meager chakra. It was an interesting concept, the thought of internal energy.

Everything in Naruto had it.

Chakra is the resulting form of energy when two other forms of energy are mixed together. The two energies are referred to as "physical energy" and "spiritual energy". Senri knew physical energy was taken from the body's cells and could be increased through training, stimulants, and exercise and spiritual energy was from the mind and could be increased through studying, meditation, and experience. And when you increased both your normal chakra got stronger. Sounds enticing yeah?

So like any curious girl she concentrated on finding that warm feeling inside her that represented her physical energy and she pulled.

Or well, she tried to. Instead it felt like she was batting a hand around in a cookie jar with a few crumbs at the bottom. It had been said that her spiritual overtook her physical so that most likely explained that.

She would need to even those out. There was no doubt that her spiritual was strong but she didn't want to tap into that for fear of blowing herself up or something. So instead she played around with her wisps of physical chakra, spinning it around her metaphorical fingers.

It was exhausting since she was indeed a child, but it proved results no matter how small it was. It didn't exactly grow, perhaps stretched, but didn't rise in amount. It took insane level concentration (that was very very hard for her baby mind to get a hold of) to get it to even move a meter off of her skin.

Through this she learned that depending on the material it would take different measures of chakra to bind the fibers to herself. She had really just assumed that you pumped the pretty light into things and it worked when she had read the manga but hey learned something new here.

Between practicing with her (very low physical) chakra and napping off the lethargic feeling it left behind she focused on reeducating herself with Japanese (kind of embarrassing seeing as she had primarily been raised there) by paying attention to Kagami and Shisui.

In the first weeks of her stay Kagami would visit her and just speak, something she would be forever grateful for. It wasn't a stretch trying to learn their different version of Japanese other than remembering to substitute the words. Senri guessed Kagami assumed she was an inquisitive child when faced with something new because she'd always attentively listened when he spoke.

She hadn't seen Shisui since her first day and she didn't exactly miss him. She didn't expect him to click with her, in fact she hoped he didn't really like her. But like before, it was only a matter of time before something went wrong.

And this time it was in the form of a grinning Shisui staring through the bars of her crib.

So like any rational person who wakes up to a creepy stare, she screamed.

* * *

**There is no excuse for my making a new story. I wanted to and I did**. **I had a story in every generation nearly and I like Itachi and I want to make a story about him. Excuse the errors. It's an Uchiha cast story with Shisui and Kagami! Woo! I'm psyched!**


	2. Teach Me, Teach Me Not

Or so she tried to. In the process of inhaling the necessary air to rattle her little peeper's eardrums she had choked and broke out into a coughing fit. It was kinda embarrassing especially since the little brat looked amused.

Shisui being the knowledgeable toddler he was quickly picked her up and gave her a few pats on her back and waited for her rather wet hacks to subside. Finally calm she leaned back and peered into his face with tearing eyes and a glare.

"You know," He began with a half grin. "that wouldn't have happened if you would have stayed calm." Yeah, you try being calm when you wake up to a face in yours.

Shooting him an irritated look she shot forward and made sure to suck a good sized portion of his cheek into the gummy recesses of her mouth before letting it go with a wet pop.

"Aw! Gross Senri!" He shrieked, his chubby face twisted in blatant disgust. "Keep your teething need to bite away from me!"

Blowing a raspberry at the boy who was now rubbing his cheek furiously, Senri turned her face from him with a loud huff.

"...If I didn't know any better I'd say you looked a tad bit smug." This was said with a suspicious edge and Senri couldn't help but grin vindictively.

Cutting her eyes to him she tilted her chin up and shut her eyes with a pout.

Shisui seemed bemused. "Look at you, got the Uchiha superiority look already down." He commented. "No you only need the sneer."

Attempting to curl her lip she coaxed a laugh from him. "We'll have to work on that, can't have your game face looking like it's the loser."

Looking at the boy she allowed-yes allowed, people didn't just force Uchiha Senri-him to carry her out of her room and down the hall.

"I've decided it was time to teach you the games I was taught." He explained cheerfully, setting her down on a blanket on the veranda. "Because what kind of Nii-san would I be if I didn't lend you a hand?"

Senri resisted the urge to shot him a dry look.

"The first one will be simple because you're only seven months." The way it said it, like she was capable of so much in this pudgy body. "We'll start with a memory game."

In his hand we're three cards with colors on the bottom, one blue, one green, on red.

"Now Senri, I want you follow the red one." He instructed setting the other two face down as he held out the card. "Red, okay?"

Placing the red one beside the others he gave it a tap and said "Follow".

With exaggerated slowness he moved them place to place, disrupting the order until he decided it was enough.

"Now which one is it?"

Senri debated the pros and cons of getting this correct. Pros, Shisui would be proud and teach her more. Cons, labeled a prodigy and worked to the bone. Hm, decisions decisions.

Internally shrugging a shoulder she reached out and snagged the right card earning a gleeful squeal(?) from her cousin..

"Good job!" Shisui beamed looking like a proud peacock and held out his hand to take it back. But Senri being how she is instead of handing it back she opened her mouth and began to chew on the edges. And if her expression seemed a tab sinister, well let's blame it on the lighting.

"Senri!" Shisui shouted, nervously. "That's not clean, don't eat it!"

Ignoring him she tore off the piece and pulled it behind her gums with a clearly challenging look on her rounded face.

Your move Uchiha.

Looking a little more then panicked, he moved forward and pried her jaws apart, fishing his fingers in using the swirl technique his father probably used on him.

Really, that boy should know better by now. Her mouth zone would always be a trap.

It had been a battle, Shisui's finger against her gums. And she would like to think she won, regardless of the fact that he got the paper out. It had taken time and a few frustrated screams for her to release it. Senri: One, Shisui: negative two thousand.

Staring down at the drooled on crimson paper Shisui sighed and tossed it away. "I'm not sure if you picked that card because you're smart or because you wanted something to snack on."

Blinking her eyes innocently, Senri responded by slowly inching a hand towards that real tasty looking green card.

"Senri! No! Spit it _out_!"

* * *

"Let's try some movement." Shisui suggested after removing the hazardous thing from her mouth as he set Senri up in a standing position. Moving a few feet away he held out his arms.

"Now I want you to try to walk to me, but go slowly so you won't get hurt." Giving her a beckoning hand gesture he motioned her over. "So come to your Nii-san Senri."

Hm. She didn't think so. Give up her free rides every where to show him some progress. Ha, no.

Plopping down on her but she laid down and began to roll over the span of the floor.

For a minute Shisui merely looked at her in honest confusion. "Senri, sorry to burst your bubble but that's not walking."

Enjoying herself way more than she should she rolled herself faster.

"Hey Sen, I think you should stop now!" Shisui called over her happy wails. "Seriously Sen-holy crap get away from those stairs!"

* * *

After the whole her nearly falling down a few dozen steps (she swore Shisui was such a worry wart) he settled down in front of her again in a cross cross applesauce position.

"Next we're going to be doing some speaking. Around this age you should be able to copy sounds." Shisui instructed, the memory tools put away. "I want you to repeat after me: Shi."

Deciding to play along she did as he said, not needing to make sure to pronounce it slightly off since her baby body put limitations on speech. Can't go looking a super genius. "Shee."

"Su."

"Sue."

"I."

"Ee."

"Good." He nodded. "No put it all together. Shi-su-i."

Adopting a confused look she prompted him into saying it a few more times before she broke put into a sunny smile.

Opening her mouth she spoke. "Ba-ba-baaa!"

Shisui blinked in surprise having thought she had grasped it. "Wha-no! It's Shisui! Shi-su-i!"

Senri crinkled up her delicate nose and furrowed her small brow. "Ba-ba-ba-ba?" She said, tilting her head to the side with innocent wide black eyes.

"You added another 'ba' as that would make it sound like my name!" He accused pointing a finger in her face and on instinct she latched on.

"Gah! Senri!" Shisui complained pulling his digit free and wiping it on his yukata. "Please say it for you Nii-san?" He pleaded, giving her a surprisingly effective puppy dog look. Feeling herself fill with resignation she complied with a small sigh.

"Shee-su!" She shrieked in a cheerful way that babies are know to do.

Said boy rushed forward and enveloped her in a hug obviously pleased with her accomplishment. "Aw you said it for Nii-chan, although wrongly but I'm still proud! Why can't you be my daughter? Maybe I should have you call me tou-sa-"

"Ba-ba?" She added on as an after thought and found she rather liked the sound of it. "Shee-su-baba!" She clapped.

"Um, _no_." Shisui deadpanned. "Senri, it's-"

"Sheesu-baba!"

"No Senri, I said it's-"

"Sheesu-baba!"

"Sen, _please_-"

"_SHEESU_-_BABA_!" She cried, making herself seem close to tears.

His shoulders slumped. "...Fine. I'm..." He seemed to struggle with staying it much to Senri's amusement. "Shisu-baba."

Giggling she crawled into Shisui's lap and clung to his clothes. "Sheesu-baba."

"...You're a devious little thing aren't you?"

Her only response was a loud cackle that erupted from her small body.

"Geez, when you laugh like that you sound like tou-san." Shisui shivered. "You know what? I think he's a bad influence on you."

Waiting a beat Shisui rose to a stand. "So you wanna go play with some pointy metal objects or explosive tags?"

* * *

**Oh Shisui, it is you who is a bad influence. So here's the next chapter. I'm happy people like this. So he's trying to train her but I'm pretty sure Senri blocked his attempts. Review please! Excuse the errors.**


	3. Teething and Introductions

Teething was a dreadful experience. She would never understand how children did it.

It itched and burned and Senri wasn't the least bit ashamed to admit that she raised absolute hell. From screaming to rolling around like a loon she made it known that if she was going to suffer they were going to feel the pain right along side her.

She would bite everything and anything and throw a fit if it was taken away from her. Shisui practically turned into her portal teething ring much to his disgust and displeasure. Even Kagami didn't escape her soggy wrath.

But really, if she had known that her uncle would seek a solution that got her introduced to her (hopefully not) future murderer she would have magically transformed into an angel. Paired with the halo, white robe, and wings. She would even have sung the Ave Maria (not that she knew the lyrics, weren't they in Latin or something?).

But she hadn't and she ended up in the home of one Uchiha Mikoto for advice on taking away the gum pain. Bugger.

Staring up at the beautiful woman Senri felt a surge of disgust. Easily this whole thing could be blamed on her, sure Fugaku pushed Itachi but if Mikoto had tried she could have adverted this whole mess. Look at Lady Ursa from Avatar: The Last Airbender! Woman killed the fire lord and fled to protect her son from being hurt, surely Mikoto could have done something as well! If it was Senri's child she would have raised heaven and hell to make sure of her son's safety. After all, there's no fury like a woman scorned.

Shaking away those thoughts she allowed the woman to open her mouth and feel along her aching pink stumps. Senri would admit that it felt nice, her fingers were cold and the pain was hot, instinctively she began to chew on her finger. Mikoto chuckled.

"The gums are red and inflated," She observed, gently removing her hand and moving over to the fridge. "Have you given her anything to chew on?"

Kagami nodded. "Yes, Mikoto-sama. Only the usual."

Wrapping a frozen peach slice into a piece of cloth she hummed. "Well that's probably it, I'll give her this and we'll see how she likes it."

Sliding the fruit into her mouth Senri began to bite down and creened at the cool feeling that relieved her nerves.

Mother who refused to make a move or not, this chick knew her stuff. Must be studying for when she had her first born.

"Whoa Uchiha-sama, you sure got Senri quiet quickly." Shisui remarked with a wowed expression and Senri scowled. He acted like she was some kinda rowdy demon who never slept and preyed on the blood or virgins or something. "You must be an expert on handling babies."

Mikoto giggled at his comment. "I would hope so, else I wouldn't be able to handle my own child."

Senri's gleeful munching drew to a halt. Say what now? Child? As in currently having one?

"Ah yes," Kagami smiled. "Young Itachi-sama, how old is he now?"

Crap.

"One and a half." Mikoto answered with a proud grin.

And he was in her age group? She had hoped she was a bit older so she had a head start.

Kagami glanced over to Senri and she could almost see the thoughts blossoming in his head and he had better not be thinking of doing what she thought he was thinking of doing.

But obviously her chant like mantra of 'NO! NO! NO!' inside her head didn't deter him because with faint nod he proposed his evil, dastardly plan to Mikoto. So much for familial bonds, willing to throw her to her death and all.

"Senri is around Itachi-sama's age and I fear that she won't have many people her age to connect with, so with your permission Mikoto-sama I would like to arrange a play date for the two."

Mikoto looked pensive and Senri hoped with all her little heart that the woman would refuse because that would totally send her avoid Itachi plan out the window. Besides she was totally fine with just them as company, she'd make friends with non Uchiha babies (because she would need other allies besides her own clan) and from there expand.

"Well, there's going to be a party for Itachi in a few days and many of the clan's will be there. Senri-chan can make friends with the children there and meet Itachi as well." Mikoto agreed with a grin towards the stunned child before running a hand through her gray hair. "I think she'll be a social butterfly in now time!"

* * *

Holding her position in Shisui's arms she allowed her eyes to water and her lip to tremble slightly.

"S-Shisu-baba!" She garbled, grasping her tiny hands into his yukata. "Leave no!" Senri whimpered forgoing her 'no full words' rules. In this time of need sacrifices had to be made.

Glancing down into the playpen of squirming screaming children Senri grimaced. He was willing to dessert her into that vile pit of drooling children and here she thought they were family!

"Senri, someone it's not that bad." Shisui attempted to coax. "They all seem nice."

Both of them turned to see two Inuzuka children tugging on each other's hair like it was a permanent fixture. Senri shot him a glare after making sure no one was paying enough attention to take note of her expressiveness.

"...Well, mostly." Shisui chuckled nervously. "But you still have to go."

Wining lowly she clung to Shisui's arm and buried her face in his neck.

"Pwease!" She pleaded, adding sniffles and hiccups to her voice. "Pwease! Pwease! Pwease!"

Shisui looked torn. "Senri, tou-san told me-"

"PWEASE SHISU-BAB-AH!" She yelped feeling herself be lifted by the scruff of yukata. Someone turned her in the air and she made eye contact with her uncle Kagami.

"Gami." She chirped nervously, almost instant averting her gaze.

"Manipulating my son again, are we?" Kagami said with a raised brow. "You know weak he is against you."

Looking sheepish she fidgeted her fingers. "Sowwy?"

"Was that a question or statement?"

Senri paused for a moment before shrugging. "Sta'ment?"

Kagami hummed before depositing her with the other children.

"Socialize." He ordered before ushering Shisui away. Watching with a betrayed look until they disappeared she begrudging turned around.

Glancing at all the curious children Senri eternally sneered.

It was almost like her uncle Kagami thought that the set up boundaries could contain her. If she could escape her crib and room she could escape this.

Crawling around she ran a perimeter check, bypassing many toddlers and even running over some. What could she say? She was a girl on a mission.

Glancing down at the child below her Senri nearly felt her heart stop.

Uchiha Itachi's curious black eyes were staring straight into her soul.

* * *

**So yeah, this is short but I'm busy. Sorry I'll do better next time. But on another note Senri meets Itachi! I had to think of a natural way for it to happen and I thought this was best. Review! Ignore any errors.**


	4. Hair and Godfathers of the Flash

Everything paused and Senri for a split second almost died. For a second time. For a heart attack.

Itachi was an adorable little tyke. Wide, inquisitive black eyes, pinchable cheeks, and absolutely fabulous hair pulled back into a ponytail.

Self consciously Senri touched her own, not-so-chic smoke colored locks and forced her fingers away from her scalp, Itachi's fascinated gaze followed the movement.

She refused to be jealous of a toddler's hair! No matter how luxurious it seemed to be, and was that a sparkle she saw lingering on his no split ends having tresses?

Shoving those thoughts away Senri scowled as Itachi blinked slowly and scrambled up and away from him.

As fun as that was she didn't want to make friends with the clan head. Senri wanted to stick to the shadows not be shot straight into the sun.

So predictably (because she was beginning to think her luck was sucky) she got about five crawl-steps before she felt a small hand latched onto her pants.

Freezing she gulped and prayed that it was some bratty kid who snatched her clothes and not who she thought it was.

As if in slow motion Senri's dark eyes traveled down wards and connected with Itachi's curious ones and it felt like she had been connected to a jumper cable.

Now what happened next she would forever blame on fear, hysterics, her very trustworthy survival instincts, and stupidity. Because only a desperate fool would take the course of action she did.

Letting out a yelp that was drowned out by the many children around them Senri whipped out a pudgy hand and slapped it down on the young heir's forehead with a loud crack.

"No!" She squealed, watching as he pressed both of his hands to his forehead covering the bright red mark. "Bad weasel! Bad!"

Glaring at him she lifted her nose to the sky and crawled away as elegantly as one could.

Obviously the boy wasn't deterred by her shouting because she could hear the sound of clumsy walking trailing behind her.

Shooting him a peeved look Senri forced herself to move on her hands and knees faster.

"Stop!" She hissed, her round face red from strain. "Stay baka!"

Itachi, ever the rebel, ignored her orders. The little bastard.

Senri wouldn't be able to escape from him with this primitive mode of baby transportation. Squaring her shoulders she huffed a little. Time to pull out the big guns.

Planting her hands on the ground she pushed her bottom half up and stood in a tripod position for a second before rising shakily to her feet.

Tossing a haughty look over her shoulder she broke put into a hop scotch sort of run. Cackling gaily she stuck her tongue out at the staring boy and tossed out a triumphant "Later!"

Now there was where she went wrong. Instead of giving herself time to adjust from crawling to walking, she started a fifty meter sprint. Then she tried to multitask while running in her unstable chibi body. It was practically fated for her to trip and land (rather harshly) over the air.

Laying prone on the ground Senri stared ahead of her and rubbed a finger to her jaw. That actually hurt.

Listening to the footsteps approaching her Senri glared at the nearing boy.

"Your fault." She growled as he sat down next to her like it was a normal occurrence.

Watching him wearily she scrunched up her nose. "Hit me? I hit you?"

Itachi blinked at her and she saw him shake his head at her question.

Reaching out a hand he carded his small fingers through her hair.

"Not black." He said, voice soft, calm, and childish. No slur. "Light. Gray. Nice."

For seemingly the hundredth time in the past ten minutes Senri's muscles locked.

Oh no no no no no! She knew how these hair fetishes worked! Guy thinks girl with has 'nice' unique hair, guy ends up liking the girl with 'nice' unique hair and they have a blonde protagonist baby who saves the world!

She would not have a proverbial 'Naruto' child with Itachi. Nope. She refused.

Rolling away from his hand she pushed onto her knees and made for the gate of the play pen.

"Away weasel!" She hissed back at him, sticking her hands into the criss-crossing fence.

Looking at the way the barricade was made she doubted she could get out herself. With a glint in her eye she stared into the crowd until someone caught her eye and screeched "Yellow!" as if possessed.

The man with the amazing sun colored hair stopped and turned around.

"Hi!" She chirped, flashing a grin. "Hi! Hi! Hi!"

With an easy smile the blonde haired man dropped into a crouch. "Now who might you be?" He asked with twinkling blue eyes. His voice was nice, full of hidden charisma and knowledge.

"Se'ri!" She giggled, raising her small hands. "Yo'! Up! Me!" Senri demanded.

"Aren't you a headstrong little tyke?" He chuckled reaching down to lift her into his surprisingly comfortable arms. He was warm, she liked that.

Clapping loudly she leaned forward and sucked on his cheek. With a raised brow the man wiped at his cheek and tapped her nose.

"You must be teething." Oh god, he was psychic!

"It seems she likes you." An amusedly lazy voice mused and Senri turned to regard the InoShikaCho trio of adults. Oh. Dear. Sweet. Madara. She was getting to see the assembled three. Seriously she really admired their flawless teamwork. Not to mention they were kinda hot. Not to sound like jailbait or anything.

"Hi!" She greeted happily, looking gleeful and she was sure she threw them for a loop. "Hi! Hi!"

"Well, hello to you too." Inoichi replied with a cocked eyebrow. "What a cheerful little Uchiha."

"Well, it's to be expected when you think of who her parents are." Shikaku sighed. "A smiley pair if I ever saw one."

"Oh and who are they?" The blonde man asked curiously.

All three men shot him an exasperated look before laughing.

"I guess we can't blame you since no one really identified them with their clan in the stereotypical or in other words, traditional way. But damn, you guys were especially close." Shikaku chuckled.

"Who was the only Uchiha with gray hair?" A voice questioned dryly and instantly Senri recognized the voice.

"Gami!" She smiled, turning towards her uncle and not soon after she spotted Shisui staring at her (the man?) with a look of awe.

"Shisu-baba!" She cackled when she saw his disgruntled look.

An expression of dawning appeared on his handsome face as he turned her in his grip.

"So this is-"

"Yes," Her uncle Kagami interrupted with a wry grin. "Senri, meet your godfather, Namikaze Minato, meet your goddaughter."

Senri's eyes widened and suddenly Itachi didn't seem so important.

How could he when she had just been told that Minato freaking Namikaze was her assigned godfather. The Jiraiya to her Naruto, the Kushina to her Itachi. Her. Mind. Was. Officially. Blown. Not to mention how this would screw with her plans.

"So Minato," Choza grinned. "How does it feel to be a 'daddy'?"

The sunny haired man looked flustered. "I-I-I-" Luckily he was saved from answering when a not wanted distraction appeared.

Minato looked down at the on the tug on his pants and Senri followed his gaze to a curious black one. She scowled darkly.

Damnit Itachi! This was her moment!

* * *

**So Minato is her godfather...It was a spur of the moment thing. But I like this idea and I hope you do too. Kushina is Itachi's. I hope chibi!Itachi was in character. Review! Excuse the errors.**


	5. Time with Gods of Thunder

Settled in Minato's lap while he was settled on a bunch of cushions in her living room Senri was a bit ashamed to admit that the blond man's arms were probably the most comfortable pair she had ever sat in. And no, even if she felt bad she was not moving. What part of comfortable did you not understand?

Ever since that fateful proclamation he had been coming around for weeks now and through his constant visits Senri had gotten the full run down about her parents relationship with him.

Friends in the academy then onto battle field buddies, and finally to teammates in Anbu where the deepest of the deep camaraderie are formed. After all, how could you not trust the people who had been there to see you at your worst and best? Basically they had bonds forged from the spilled blood of their enemies, their own sweat and tears, and the endless hours of training. And so now those links fell to her. Joy, oh merciful joy.

Yanking his thumbs back and forth Senri wondered where to go from here. Both adults had agreed to keep Senri's connection with the future Hokage a secret, too many things could go wrong with that hypothetical situation.

And while this posed a problem she couldn't say that she wasn't a teensy weensy bit excited that the yellow flash was her godfather. Jiraiya gave Naruto the road contract and she kinda wanted to learn something pivotal from Minato. Nothing as drastic as the Hiraishin or Rasengan but something all the same. And she really doubted he'd just let her boot him out of her life. She knew of his legendary persistence.

Besides if she tried to ignore, shun, or hate him, his Dr. Phil-no-jutsu would probably knock that attempt before it even started. Naruto had to get his abilities to kill evil with his warm and fuzzies from somebody and it sure as heck wasn't Kushina. That woman wouldn't have tried to talk it out with Obito or Pein (well she didn't know about that one since he was an Uzumaki but whatever).

Seriously! Trying to be upset with the man was near impossible! He was just so charismatic and smiley and willing to please that all negative emotions just melted off. Not to mention she was a sucker for nice, good looking guys.

Even though they agreed to keep it underwraps with Minato coming around more often (as he promised to her) someone eventually would wonder what was going on. Especially when he took up office and then it would be up to her on how she would handle it.

Most likely Senri would deny any affiliation with the soon the be fourth and sneaking around to hang out with him will definitely improve her currently nonexistent evasion skills

Not to mention if she fell into her mediocre boring ninja role, who would expect an awesome Shinobi like Minato to speak with an Uchiha nobody, child to the village hating clan?

No one that's who.

While she would allow a relationship to form she would try (and likely fail, this was the guy who cracked stoic Kakashi and she had a habit of getting emotionally attached to any and everything) not to get so close. Her end game was still to escape the village, hopefully the continent, before the massacre.

Senri had been thinking for a while on her escape plan and maybe, just maybe she could come back when the killing was done. Senri could tell them she was out on a mission (because she would be gunning for one if Danzo or the third didn't cock block her which they probably would. How else would he get all the Uchiha in the village?) or she got away.

But that plan wasn't solidified because frankly with the fucked up political structure of this village she could end up assassinated in her sleep because Itachi "missed a spot".

Letting out a little huff and a raspberry Senri fell back into Minato's chest. All this future thinking was giving her a major headache. She didn't want to set up a guideline when things could change for the better or (most likely) the worst. So for now she'd roll with the punches and try not to get a black eye.

Zoning back into the conversation Senri's eyes widened momentarily at their topic of choice. You stop paying attention for a few hours and look what they start discussing! Senri couldn't leave them alone for a second, could she?

"-seems very smart if not lazy. Sometimes she seems to show prodigy level intelligence but others she transforms into a brat." Her uncle Kagami remarked and she internally sighed in relief. At least he was still confused on her IQ.

Senri thoughtlessly chewed on Minato's hand as she mused. She had thought she had been doing a good of blending in. Guess it was harder than she thought to suppress years of advanced thinking and natural reflexive reactions. She resolved to try harder then because Kami forbid someone else catch her.

"I've noticed her perceptiveness," Minato nodded in agreement, moving his hands away to pat her cheeks. Senri made a game out of trying to recapture his fingers and keep them in place.

"She floats between being aware and ignoring her surroundings constantly. I'm sure she understands what's spoken around her but chooses not to interact with anyone but a few choice people." He observed and Senri had to give him props. Minato was spot on with his assessment.

But with one line from her uncle her feelings of respectful awe abated like the low tides at a beach.

"They'll want her into the academy and out onto the battlefield as soon as they catch wind of this."

He said it so casually that Senri would have been convinced he didn't care if a) she didn't know him, and b) if she didn't see the tightening of his grip and the resulting crack in his tea cup. And it was one of his prized fine china.

It warmed her to see that he seemed to be as psyched about that idea as much as she was. Which in case you were wondering was not at all.

Minato's face mushing action stopped and transformed into combing through her hair and Senri almost purred.

"Well I guess it's a good thing my element is air then." He grinned and though he didn't have a sure connection to her, though she knew that eventually she would end up driving a kunai through someone's throat whether she wanted to or not, it felt so damn good to know that she had someone as powerful and reliable as him huddled in her corner. So. Damn. Good.

Senri let out a playful scream and flipped herself around in Minato's lap and attacked his face with her slobbery "kisses" to which the blond man laughed merrily about.

Why couldn't Shisui be appreciative of her affect like he was?

Grinning evilly to herself Senri snickered. Probably because she practically drowned him in saliva every time she gave him a peck.

Serves him right after dropping her-three times might she add!-after Kagami told him to be careful. Her forehead still hurt from that fall.

* * *

**I feel like Kushina is the type to maybe ask why but if it's not a good enough reason for her it'd be clobbering time. I don't think she's very forgiving especially if you hurt people close to her. Anyone agree? So here's the next chapter, it was uploaded quick because I was in an Uchiha mood. Some Minato interaction, paired with Senri finding out she's not as slick as she thinks she is. Please review and enjoy. Excuse any errors, I'm still a highschooler.**


	6. Fanboys, Clan Leaders, and Heaters

Her uncle Kagami loved to tell her stories about the Nidaime Hokage, so much that it could be assumed that the man was damn near in love with Tobirama - who she blamed for every event to come, no one told him to invent a reanimation jutsu. But that was just her opinion, something she would forever keep to herself.

"Saved lives that man did," He'd reminisce. "Strong, noble but a bit cold. It was an honor to fight by his side." Was that a sunset and an array of sparkles she saw blooming around his head? And here she thought only Gai and Lee used high level genjutsu for special effects.

He told her so much she was practically a Wikipedia for the Senju's stats.

Seriously she knew the whole shebang. His chakra nature, how destructive it was, his signature attacks, how he was a genius with the water release. Tobirama could create walls of water to shield comrades and on top of his super powerful chakra he had considerable control over it. He was able to use both the Water Release: Water Formation Wall and Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique with a single hand seal. When usually the latter usually required the whole zodiac and all that jazz. And frankly that was kinda awesome and really incredible that hd mastere-GAH!

Senri shook her head rapidly. He was turning her into one of his Nidaime-is-the-best drones and he hadn't even been talking for half an hour!

He already got Shisui based on how sometimes as random she would catch her cousin complimenting the man like it was an ingrained response. It was freakiest thing she had ever seen, Shisui had no expression when he spoke about him. So. Creepy.

Staring drolly at the fanboying - yes, fanboying - man she turned to Shisui who had entered the room to see what was going on and moved as if to climb on his lap.

"So he's giving you the Tobirama-is-our-lord-and-savior speech?" He asked with a quirked brow, squatting down to her eye level. "And if it as bad as I remember you want me to be your savior?"

Nodding she tapped his face, pointed to the door, then made a shushing motion. There was no way she was going to suffer through this and become a brain washed fan.

Grinning widely the boy picked her up and made to escape.

"That's the best idea I've heard all day."

Staring into the obsidian eyes of her newest menace she made sure to make herself seem as childish and mindless as she could. She even resorted to sticking her hands into her mouth.

"Recently Itachi has been talking about the color gray and I assumed he was talking about little Senri." Mikoto smiled like that was good news. "So I decided to plan a visit, I hope I didn't inconvenience you."

No, you only sent her up to the chopping block but of course her uncle Kagami wouldn't tell the clan lady that. He reassured her they had no plans and she wasn't a bother.

Now before you to ask Mikoto was not the reason for her faux regression in intelligence, the stoic man sitting next to her was.

Uchiha Fugaku, the sacrificer of childhoods for the good of the clan guy was. Staring. Straight. At. Her!

Damn Itachi and his presence! That boy was cursed and this situation was all his fault! Now she had not only duck Itachi's radar but his for being someone his son is obsessed with.

Deciding to add an extra dose of 'I'm-a-baby-so-don't-sign-me-up-for-the-ninja-army!' she reached out and sucked Itachi's check into her mouth while falling over, knocking them both to the floor. Letting out a bunch of shrieks she began to gum him like a pro.

Only when she felt Fugaku's disgusted gaze veer off of her and over to Shisui and Kagami in front of him, did she allow his face freedom.

Looking down at the boy who had a faintly grossed out expression on his cute little face Senri grinned and licked his forehead as he squirmed to get away.

Wrapping her small arms and legs around his body Senri proceeded to wipe her saliva all over his visage.

If he wanted to see her so bad let him, let him see everything. _Everything_.

Babbling while making sure to stick to one word like da, she leaned back and repeatedly smacked Itachi's forehead. Now she may be acting a bit vindictive but well, whose to say. Not like they could prove anything.

Sure that she had gotten her message of leave me alone across Senri began to walk crawl away (because she didn't know when children were supposed to actually start walking) into the farthest corner where an anytime use sleeping station was prepped for her. Grabbing the large stuffed animal she giggled and hugged it tight before collapsing face first into its bouncy cotton-ness.

Deciding to just out sleep Fugaku's visit she curled up and closed her eyes. Drifting mindlessly she attempted to ignore the feeling of someone sitting at the edge of her sleeping place. Persistent child.

"Ah is Itachi-sama tired also?" She heard her Uncle Kagami ask and she wanted to shoot a kunai at him. It was like he didn't realize that Senri wanted to avoid that boy! Kami!

"It's alright, I'm sure Sen-chan won't mind if you cuddled with her." Senri's eyes shot open and she tensed. "In fact I'm sure she'll sleep easier with you next to her." Was that a sadistic snicker in his voice or was she imagining things.

Scowling into her pillow she screamed in her mind.

Oh that absolutely wretched man knew, this was probably pay back for ditching him in the middle of his I-love-Tobirama-sama spiel. It wasn't her fault the thought and opportunity of freedom appealed to her more than listening to him blush and giggle like a little Shoujo manga school girl.

No need to worry though, he'd get his. It was only a matter of time.

Feeling Itachi crawl up to her left and burrow into her side she reluctantly admitted that the boy was a perfect space heater.

Really the fight to stay awake to spite Kagami and his plans was lost the moment when Itachi became better than a blanket. Damn that boy and his sleep drug like presence. He really was a curse, her own personal hex.

* * *

**Soooo, she met Fugaku and managed to deflect him. How long do you think she can keep this up? Did you like the interaction? Kagami's a fanboy? Please review and thank you for reading this story. Enjoy**.


	7. Omake: shirokuromokona

**This my friends is an Omake _shirokuromokona_ wrote for Senri and Through These Eyes. I adore this and am very flattered that people like my story enough to write about it. Any one who wants to write an Omake for TTE please feel free to! I'd love to read and publish it.**

**So please can you all be as kind to leave a review for this awesome piece. I find it very in character. You can take this as canon in this story or fanon because with shirokuromokona's I plan to write a chapter based on this. Enjoy and the next chapter will be out soon.**

* * *

Mikoto was holding little Sen-chan, Itachi's first friend. They were still only crawling, but Mikoto just knew they would get along as they grew up. Sen-chan disagreed, not that Mikoto knew that. Suddenly a plot-convenient tea pot in the kitchen started to boil. Mikoto needed to get to it!

Unthinkingly, Mikoto quickly handed little Sen-chan to Fugaku and left. Both Fugaku and Sen-chan made a face of disgust and disbelief that left no doubt that they were related no matter how distantly. Uchiha blood being all potent and all that blood-purity reasoning. Not knowing what to do and being the genius that Fugaku is, he decided to deal with this problem like he does with any other problem.

He brought the bag of flesh lacking a Y-chromosome to his eye level and glared at it to supposed submission. Sen-chan did not like this, not that Fugaku cared much. She too glared back worthy of the Uchiha name, yet again proving their distant blood relation. She slowly brought her hand up and let it drop, slapping Fugaku in the forehead.

She then repeated the action several times, like she did with Fugaku's spawn. Mikoto, who just walked in, did not know how to react. Mikoto slowly picked up little Sen-chan. There was a red spot on Fugaku's forehead, but Mikoto did not comment. The house was quiet the rest of the day until Shisui came by to pick Sen-chan up.

Where was Itachi you ask? Well, he was watching the whole thing in his swinging baby seat. Although Sen-chan does not know this, Itachi's feelings of "like" turned something more into admiration that day.

* * *

**See? Wasn't that JUST like Senri? And I could totally see Itachi admiring her because she smacked his dad silly. Anyways if you all have any ideas for omake's write them out and I'll publish them.**


	8. Training and Appearances

For the time ever her uncle Kagami is actively using chakra in front of her. Well not yet but she knows that is going to follow. It started with the inquiring eyes that she allowed her uncle to see just how smart she is without hiding behind childish smiles. Why? Because she trusts him to keep her safe and this information to himself. Not to mention the privacy seals Minato drew on the panels of their home.

After a good show of her using her unfairly advanced cognitive abilities her uncle decided to give her an edge.

"I've noticed your sensitivity to the energy people hold inside of them." He told her. "So this is the perfect way to prepare you for jutsu."

He starts running through the hand signs, from ram to boar and she knows he expects her to memorize them. With sharp eyes that seem unnatural on her soft face she watched him.

"You won't be able to do them just yet." He tells her as he starts the zodiac over again. "but you can know and understand how they work. We'll start playing the preparation games after you can fully identify the signs."

Senri nods, his plan seems sound.

So for hours each day they sit and she watches his dexterous fingers bend into formation as he explains the name and use until one day she noticed something different. Something that has been bugging her for a while now and she has yet to put her finger on it.

Underneath his skin something seems to move. It slinks into a shape and it holds before repeating the position over and over again. Wrinkling her nose and attempting to squirm away from the familiar but really awkward way the something seems to brush against her insides she starts in surprise. An excited grin steals across her face. Holy shit Kagami, that sly son of a gun!

"Cha'ra!" She shouts throwing her hands in the air and Kagami grinned, delighted by her answer.

"Wondered how long it would take you to notice. I've been doing this for about a week and a half." He remarked raising a single brow. "Attention deficit?"

Sniffing she turned her face away. Well excuse her for not being a super genius capable of instantly recognizing a foreign energy source that she has lived all of her previous life without. And for his information she totally has noticed and yes, maybe she is ADD.

"Notic'd." She muttered in her slurred tone. "No' sure."

"Then I'm guessing you are familiar with the movements my hands and chakra makes in time with each other?"

Hesitantly Senri nodded, not wanting to disappoint him. "So'ta."

"Being 'sorta' sure is perfectly fine Sen-chan, I expect only what you give." Kagami soothes seeing her uncomfortable expression. Senri gives him a grateful smile.

Feeling Kagami's energy flare up - it felt sorta of like Morse code, and that was probably how ninja used the classified field language - into pattern she recognized Senri narrowed her eyes. She sees this as the advantage it is given as, being able to perform jutsu without moving your hands is something she would like to have under her belt for the future.

"I want you to tell me what zodiac I'm making." He instructed settling his hands at his sides. "If you cannot this time we will start from the beginning using hands and no chakra until you get it right."

Wincing at the sudden steel in his voice - her uncle's pretty badass and no nonsense about training - she shuffled closer and leaned on his leg making herself strain to catch the sensations.

His internal chakra twisted into position after position, slowly mimicking jutsu without releasing it outward.

And after a ten minute (or maybe more she wasn't sure) she opens her eyes (when did they close?) and grins triumphantly.

"Rat!"

With a pat to her head Kagami ruffles her grey hair into a bird's nest and breaks out into laughter.

"Good try Sen-chan," He sighed after coming down from his chuckle high. "but it was the Rat about an hour ago. Then it was Horse, Rabbit, and finally Ram."

Wait what?

Her confusion must have shown on her face because Kagami began to explain.

"You were out of it for a while, I never said I wouldn't throw in some variation."

Outraged Senri smacked her little hands on his thigh repeatedly. She would have aimed for his forehead but the man was a mountain.

"Cheat'r!" She shouted earning a cackle from her uncle. "Cheat'r! Chang'd it! Gami baka cheat'r!"

Holding off her assault with one hand on her head Senri fumed, still trying to slap him to death.

At least she wasn't a Tobirama fan boy like _somebody _she could name!

* * *

Minato was a manipulative sod and she didn't care if anyone disagreed. The manga makes him out to be such a golden boy with a matching halo and a pair of wings but he was a devious trickster.

Imagine her, innocently sitting on the floor and then a blond jerk comes walking in like the devil himself, pulls out a fancy scroll and begins to write

But not just any writing, _sealing scripts_. But not just any sealing scripts, _fuuinjutsu_. But not just any fuuinjutsu, _his specialized set._

Really, if he didn't want Senri all up in his paint brushing business he shouldn't have tempted her. And don't think she couldn't see the self satisfied grin twitching onto his smug face as she curled up in his lap. She was a child, not blind, deaf, and dumb.

He started off with something simple, her name naturally and slowly wrote it down.

千里

"This is you Sen-chan," He smiled. "a very impressive set of characters if I say so myself."

Tracing the symbols Minato hummed and turned her to face him. Blue clashed with black.

"The _ri_ in _Senri_ is a traditional unit of measuring for distance, and one _ri_ is about 2.44 miles. Senri means _'1,000 ri'_." He told her. "Names have meanings that are more than literal and I'm sure that you will go far in life Senri, farther than you or anyone else will ever know."

Looking at him in awe for his words she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Ar'gato Mina!" She giggled and scrambled to turn around cackling at Minato's red cheeks. Really, that guy was too easily embarrassed.

Smiling in appreciation - because having a go getter like Namikaze freaking Minato tell her she'd be awesome was well, awesome - she clapped and picked up his discarded brush and - re: attempted to because Kami was it awful - wrote her name in horrible looking script. It couldn't even be called kanji, more like rhythmic scribbles.

Appearing rather put out she glanced up Minato who shrugged, looking unapologetic at her lack of coherent writing. Maybe even a little happy but hey, she could just be seeing things.

"It takes a teacher and practice." He explained and Senri nodded. She knew that, she was simply waiting for him to offer his services-

"I'll gladly pass my knowledge onto you." He grinned. "None of my students seem to be very interested in my art so I think it's fine to place my fuuinjutsu legacy on your chibi shoulders."

And right on que he gave her a proposition. She had no idea what he meant by 'place legacy on her shoulders' - the training would probably be hell by the dark reminiscent look on her face - but she knew she had just scored a sealing teacher.

"First lesson: safety. How not to blow off any appendages you might need to live and function in daily life."

Now she just had to survive his curriculum.

* * *

Senri knew Shisui was a genius and was in the academy but she never knew how good he was at this age. Watching the few years older than her Shisui Shunsin erratically around their lawn she feels a proud feeling well up in her chest at the sight of his gleeful expression. He's perfect for that move. Shunsin no Shisui indeed.

Whether she liked it or not the older, more mature part of her soul beamed and whispered _'that's my boy'_ and Senri couldn't help but agree. Staggering to her feet she raced toward Shisui screaming and cackled when he panicked at the high pitched noise and Shunsin'd straight into a tree. Bro, do you even coordinate?

"Senri! Don't startle me like that!" He admonished, face red in shame at being frightened by her. "What if I had a kunai?!"

"Hurt yo'self!" She smiled condescendingly. "No' me!"

"Well are you just Polite Paku?" He snorted, rolling his eyes at her comeback. "Rude, Senri, rude."

Cackling once more Senri took off after him and was pleased when Shisui teasingly flashed around faux evading her.

Or she was pleased until in a dizzy spin attempting to snatch her cousins pants she ran head first into a tall body. Falling on her butt, Senri groaned at the combined feeling of the pain and the oppressive chakra coating the air. She didn't like how it felt.

Cracking open one eye Senri followed the wooden cane up to the sturdy hand gripping it up to the clothed arm and resting her gaze on a face she hoped she would never have to see.

Several rapid fire thoughts dart through her head.

How much had he seen? What was he gonna to do with the information if he had caught her? Why was he here?

"And who might you be?" The man asked in his rumbling voice, eyes glittering with a dark curiosity and Senri wanted nothing more than to run away and hide from that probing gaze.

And why you ask?

Because Shimura Danzo, orchestrator of ROOT, the shadow of the fire shadow, was peering down at her like she was his next target.

* * *

**Annnnd! Cliff hanger! Cliff~ Hanger~ Hanging from a cliff~ and that's why he's called Cliff Hanger~! If you can tell me what song that's from I'll do a 2k Omake of your choice. Only the first 20 reviewers who answer are entered in that contest. So Danzo is here, what did you expect? He was close to both Kagami and Shisui. Senri isn't going to change that. Yet. Now the ball is moving. Anyways please review.**

**Also 'Polite Paku' is like the ninja world version of polite Patty. Since they are speaking Japanese they wouldn't know the word Patty.**


	9. Danzo and Explosions

Burying her face into Shisui's neck she wanted to cry. More than anything she wanted to break down and scream her head off. This man, this hideous, cruel man was inside of her home. He was near where she slept and that was far too close. He was standing just shy of two feet of her and she could feel his chakra bruising hers, pressing down on its seams.

So yes, Senri wanted to scream louder than her voice would allow but she didn't, she couldn't, so she bit her lip and kept her fear inside. Bottling it up tight next to her heart and behind her lungs.

"Excuse us Danzo-sama," Her cousin bowed and Senri wanted nothing more than to shout that he didn't have to respect his murderer, the thief who would steal any and everything that made him who he was but kept quiet, she knew better than to draw attention. That was the one thing she couldn't afford, especially from the one who could with a snap of his fingers make her disappear into the shadows of the night. "She is very shy around strangers having been around no one but our clan and a few others. I was just playing with her."

"Hm." He hummed as if it were something bad that Shisui found it enjoyable to spend time with someone he loves. "Where is Kagami?" That man asked and Senri fought with herself not to stiffen. What did he want with her uncle and why did he have to conduct his business here?

"In the house, I will inform him of your arrival." And with another overly formal bow that made Senri feel as if she didn't even know this boy he re-entered the house. Clutching onto her cousins clothes she glared heatedly at the floor.

Senri hated the way Shisui turned into a robot the moment Danzo stepped onto their property. Hated the way he got formal and detached. Hated that he called her cousin and not by her name, and hated that he was already being conditioned for ROOT.

"Tou-sama, Danzo-sama is here to see you." Shisui said and Senri tightened her grip making sure to pinch deep into his skin but he didn't even flinch. She hated it. "Would you like me to prepare the tea room?"

Kagami's face smoothed over and a trusting smile rose to his face and Senri didn't know what to do.

"Please, make sure to set everything accordingly and would you please go invite Danzo inside."

With a nod Shisui turned to go but was halted by his father.

"And please leave Senri here while you go prepare, I'll watch her until you come back." So with a trepidation filled heart she was taken away from Shisui before the protest that she would have fought to keep inside could think of trying to escape.

Staring at Shisui's distancing back Senri could feel the pickle of tears building in her eyes because she didn't want to be in a room with a murderer who was gunning after the people she cared about. She didn't understand why she couldn't be with Shisui! She wanted to be with Shisui so why couldn't Kagami see that and not try to keep her pinned to his sid-

He was walking into the room with a smile not even the devil himself would wear. Expression automatically fading into a placid face she relaxed into her uncle and looked up at the man who inspired more fear in her than she would ever admit. After all, one should be wary of the monster in their own yard than the one across the way.

"Kagami, it's good to see you." Danzo said in what could be taken as a friendly tone but Senri didn't buy it for one second. He was good at holding a face, she knows that much.

"The same could be said for me after all, I enjoy the sight of my own handsome face as well." Kagami chuckled amicably.

"I see that you are still the jokester you were in the old days." Danzo said with a raised brow.

"And I see you are still quick to play off the truth as a mere jest, I assure you I was very serious."

Danzo hummed. "I'm sure you were but I always did say you needed to correct your vision."

Kagami's not doubt friendly scathing reply was lost as Senri stared blankly up at the two adults. She knew it was irrational to be angry with her uncle over behaving civilly with a person he has for years known as a friend and teammate but Senri was never known to be rational.

_THIS WAS JUST TOO MUCH!_

How could Danzo just come in here like the plans he was concocting wouldn't harm the child of his so called trusted comrade?! How could he talk so free from guilt in front of them when Senri knew exactly what he thought about and what he lusted after.

Fear converted to rage and rage fed into hate and Senri began to hate Danzo.

She began to hate the man who would ruin this new life she had come to enjoy. She began to hate the man who would almost single handedly push her entire family into a corner where they would make the worse decisions they shouldn't ever have to make.

She began to hate the man who would ultimately kill her again.

"-okay Senri?" The concerned voice of her uncle cut through her dark thoughts and she turned to look at him through glazed eyes. What was he talking about?

Staring at her for a few seconds he asked her again. "Are you okay, you've been silent and you keep pulling at your kimono?"

It was only then that she noticed that her blunt nails had dug crescent moons into the skin of her thighs and she pulled them free without so much as a wince. She couldn't let them know anything was wrong, she couldn't show weakness.

"Okay." She mumbled smiling feebly, huddling into his chest while rubbing at hers. " 'm okay."

With a dubious nod and a hand threaded through her hair Kagami turned back to his conversation.

Idly scratching at the kindling feeling near her heart she turned to look at Shisui who had finally arrived. With wide encroaching eyes she practically begged Shisui with her expression to take her away but he ignored her in favor of serving their esteemed guest.

A hiccup popped her core and her stomach churned angrily.

"Thank you Shisui," Kagami said to his son before addressing her. "Senri if would rather go sit with my son you may go."

Trying to not seem so eager about moving she slide away from Kagami and over to Shisui who pulled her into his lap.

"When did you get another child Kagami?" Danzo asked after taking a sip of his drink that Senri wished was pumped full of enough poison to drop that fuck like the disease he was.

"You know as well as I do that I am much too old to truly father a child, she was my brothers." Kagami told him and Senri glared sharply towards the floor, using her hair as a shield.

Why were they talking about her? Was this really his aim? And though she had no reason to be, she felt betrayed by Kagami for telling this man anything.

"I can see who she is named after." Danzo grunted. "Who is the mother?"

"Asari."

A pause occurred before he spoke again. "Your brother married Asari?" He questioned. "And this was permitted?"

Kagami shrugged. "It was all but consummated when she showed signs of the Sharingan, though it should have been obvious since she came out looking like a pure blood. But I'm surprised her other side didn't attempt to manifest in her, their blood can be especially potent."

"I'm surprised as well." Danzo agreed, cutting his eyes towards her and Senri pretended like she couldn't feel the drill that was his gaze digging into her skin when all she wanted to do was hide. "Though I wonder if their clan's peculiarities will manifest in her, after all skipping generations does happen."

The breath caught in her throat and Senri now furiously rubbed a red mark into the skin above her collar-bone. It pained her to admit she had no idea what they were talking about. Ever since the time in the hospital all thoughts of her parents completely left her. In this situation she was blind because her mother had blood that interested Danzo and she didn't know why.

"Maybe, but I doubt it. She takes too much after my brother and I for that to be the case."

Danzo nodded. "Maybe. But that is not why I have come here." He announced. "Shisui will be graduating from the academy and I was wondering what you were planning on having him do."

The entire world froze and Senri was aware of everything in the room. From the dust floating past the window, to the even breathing of Shisui, to the too fast beating of her erratic heart. This wretched man was here for Shisui. This thing, this _beast_ was here for her Shisui and right before her eyes he was planning to ruin his smile, his heart, and his soul.

...

...

...

...No...

"I haven't given it much thought other than what was needed. I assumed he would work his way up."

..._No_...

"That is all well but wouldn't it be better to give him a mentor?" The thing proposed and the blood rushed to her ears. "To give him a place to start."

Couldn't they hear her?! She said no.

"Not many people are willing to take an Uchiha on as a student." Kagami said wryly. "Why? Are you offering?"

No, no, no, no, no, _nonononono_-

"Come now Kagami, what kind of teammates would I be if I didn't lend a hand to my friend?" A horrible smile stretched across his face.

_NONONONONONONONO_-

"A friend who would be fair." Kagami grinned. "But we're ninja fair doesn't apply to us."

STOP IT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! **WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!**

A hand extended toward the evil in their house and Senri could see the victorious gleam in his eyes and she couldn't take it anymore-

She screamed, her ears ringing from her own voice. Long and hard she held the glass shattering note as the tears she tried to hold back came rushing to the forefront. She bucked in Shisui's arms and yelled and shouted and cried.

"_**NONONONONONONONO**_!" She sobbed, thrashing away, trying to escape his nimble fingers and quick hands. "NOOOOO!"

"SENR-GEEZ-! I'm sorry Danzo-sama-" At the honorific she bucked harder, attempting to scratch that traitorous, lying tongue from her cousins mouth. "I don't know what is wrong with he-_SENRI!_"

Digging her teeth into his hand she spit out a glob of red from the flesh that attempted to cover her mouth and she shrieked in tears louder. Eyes like a river and face red from exertion.

Everything felt like it was bulging and twisting inside her and she arched out of Shisui's grasp, curling into ball as spasms rocked her body. A burning fire spread from her stomach and leapt from her veins to her skin. Purple covered her vision and it hurt. It's presence suffocating her slowly and soon she couldn't breathe.

Lungs took in air it didn't have and her diaphragm contracted harshly as her own throat choked her.

She couldn't take in air, she couldn't push any out, she was stuck in limbo and _ohgodohgodshewasgonnadieshewasgonnadieshewas_-!

Shouts sounded all around and all she knew was the approaching black and a pair of familiar arms.

"Sleep Sen-chan."

And she did.

* * *

**YOU ALL SHOULD LOVE ME FOR THIS! I sat down and just wrote and this chapter came out sooner than I expected. I needed Senri to do something and tada. So how was it? I tried to make it convincing. I wonder how many of you can guess what happened. I'll give you a hint. I mentioned it before and it's chakra related. And Asari wasn't a full Uchiha I wonder what she could have been. Try to guess, though I can't guarantee I'll confirm anything. **

**So please all of you review because I know a lot of people were waiting for it. Do it and I'll try to update quicker. Review. Excuse any errors.**


	10. Yin and Yang

Waking up made her whine in pain and borough deeper into the covers as a voice chuckled and a hand ruffled her hair.

"Go 'way!" She whined, attempting to suffocate the headache away. God, couldn't they see that she was trying to drown away consciousness?!

The hands still persisted and Senri whined louder, rolling away from the affection which only made the person laugh harder and shuffle closer.

"Hey Sen-chan, why don't you come greet your godfather?" A cheeky man said. "I've been waiting forever for you to get up and now you're up so come." Senri groaned loudly before throwing off her warm bundles, climbing into Minato's lap and hugging him around the waist.

"Hi." She deadpanned into his shirt. "I'm glad that you are here."

"Well I can see how enthusiastic you are to see me." He joked. "Do you know where you are? You gave everyone quite the scare."

Furrowing her brow Senri absently touched her chest and was surprised feel bandages around her frame. Hurriedly lifting up her shirt she stared at her torso in shock. Everything from her rib cage and up was wrapped in gauze. Black eyes connected to Minato's.

"What is this-"

"Do you remember anything?" He asked, eyes pensive as he looked at her. "From before, do you?"

Of course she did, no matter how tramatized the event may have been - dealing Danzo had that affect on her - there was no way she would allow herself to forget anything having to do with him. But the question was, what happened after that?

"I-I remember a lot of burning and pain." She told him after a while. "And purple. Lots of purple."

She gazed up at him. "Do you know what it was?"

Minato hummed before setting Senri down onto the bed. He raised a hand and soon it was glowing blue.

"That 'purple' stuff as you call it, was chakra. Spiritual chakra if we were to get more specific." Minato explained and Senri blinked. "I'm sure you are aware of your imbalance?"

Nodding once Senri agreed. She's known about it since birth.

"Then you understand that your physical and spiritual chakra are at odds right?" Minato's blue hand faded off into a pale violet and he raised his other one to show off a green color. "These are the two bases types of chakra within every person. The purple is the one you saw come from you."

Closing his green hand he allowed the purple one to grow. "The reason that happened is because of the over flooding of spiritual energy in your body, for your age you have an amount that should have killed you twice over. You are lucky that it had only spilled over and not exploded."

Eyes wide Senri gawker at the blond man. Why was he so calm about this?!

"You are also lucky that I am a fuuinjutsu master and have crafted you a conversion seal." Reaching out he pressed a finger to her stomach and Senri watched as a seal appeared on her naval. She could only make out a few character that weren't too complex. Convert (naturally), physical, and spiritual were just a few she could decipher. Looks like Minato's lessons were paying off.

"Of course when you are older you will be able to build up your physical chakra so the imbalance will less but it will never be as vast as your spiritual."

Senri frowned. "So what? I'll be weak then?"

The blond man shook his head. "Not at all, it's just that your opposing chakra is just beyond what it is in most people. You could grow your physical chakra to the size of a lake and your mental energy will still over shadow it." He told her. "That is why your chakra will primarily be a purple color, but look on the bright side. You'll be able to split your chakras like I just did eventually with practice, and it's a pretty useful skill and only a hand full of people can Yin and Yang release." He beamed and Senri couldn't resist the urge to smile as well.

"So you're saying what I did was a Yin release?" She asked so that she could start damage control because _Danzo_ had been there.

"Yes, albeit a premature, faulty, horrendously done Yin release. But an Yin release all the same, about half of the ninja in the village was able to detect it and came rushing to your complex, including me."

Damn. Hopefully she could play it off as a fluke but knowing this place they wouldn't be able let it go like she could.

Running a hand over the now gone seal she pursed her lips. "What exactly does this thingy do?" She questioned. "You told me it converts that type of chakra but when and how?"

Minato stroked his chin in thought. "Whenever it goes beyond the set limiter and by a conversion technique I invented. It's even possible, if you needed it, to change most of your spiritual to physical or vice versa." He said. "But this seal is unique to you only, in fact this is the first and last of this one I will make."

Senri knew how hard it was to craft seals for specific reason and how long it took, and she was touched that Minato did it for her.

"How much time did you spend on it?" She asked and she could have sworn she saw him hesitate.

"Oh not long." He laughed nervously and Senri narrowed her eyes. "Not long at all."

Oh no, he wasn't getting out of this that easily.

"Then if it wasn't long, why don't you give me your estimate?" And aha! There it was again! A twitch!

He mumbled something and Senri scowled.

"I can't hear you Minato." She sighed. "You have to be louder, I'm a child."

Maybe he went an octave higher but she wasn't Superman, no ultra hearing for her.

"Come on, stop acting like your two. I'm two and I'm two and a half and I'm more mature than that." Senri scolded with an eye roll. "Just tell me, a week isn't going to phase me okay?"

"Then how about two months?"

Raising a finger to her ear she rubbed at it and chuckled lowly. "Um, if I didn't know any better than I'd think you just told yoy it took two months to come up with a seal for me." Senri whistled. "And there was no way you just happened to be working on a converter seal for that period of time for no reason so that statement would imply that I've been out of it for two whole months."

Cutting her glaring eyes at him Senri grinned. "But that's not what you're trying to say, now is it?"

"Eh heh heh, no?" Minato tittered rubbing the back of his head and glancing away. "That's not what I'm implying?"

Shoving her face into her hands she let out a scream. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER?!" Jumping out of the bed Senri got about five steps to the door before she collapsed like a boneless sac of uselessness.

Staring down at her numb legs she took several deep breaths. "Please don't tell me that the accident left me a cripple because I don't think I could take that." Senri begged as Minato came over and lifted her off of the floor.

"No, this is just a result of not using your body for the span of two month-"

"Please don't say it." She interrupted him. "I'm trying to cope with this okay, and I need to go see my family not be put back on the bed."

"I doubt you'll actually need to go and they're already here but I'll take your thoughts in account." Setting her back down on the bed he walked over to the door and pressed his palm against the door. The entire room lite up in characters and Senri gasped.

"Privacy seals Sen-chan, we want to keep your intelligence as far under wraps as we can and with how you've been speaking you would've blown that out of the water."

Blushing Senri pouted and instead looked at the door. It seemed to open in slow motion as Shisui and Kagami came into the room. The former of the two bursting into tears as soon as he saw her and he flew into her arms.

"I'm sorry!" He cried into her shoulder and just this once Senri ignored the fact that snot was being wiped against her neck. "I'm sorry you almost died because of me!"

Patting his back she hugged him just as hard and was ashamed to admit that she started brawling as well.

"You were mean to me!" She accused, wrapping her limbs around his body. "You called me cousin!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He mumbled in a shaky voice as Senri repeatedly told him it wasn't his fault.

"I missed you Shisu-baba." She whimpered, practically trying to perform fusion between her face and his chest.

"Me too, I only had tou-san as company and he's old-ow!"

Senri looked up to see Kagami standing over Shisui who was holding the side of his head.

"Well this 'old man' still has enough in him to put his way ward son into his place-oomph!"

Latching onto his waist she silently let her tears fall and held him tighter.

"I love you." She told him. "I love you guys so much."

Kagami chuckled and ruffled her hair. "We love you too-OI!"

Finishing blowing her nose into the material of his shirt Senri fell back with puffy red eyes and smirked.

"And that's for leaving me in that play pen with those demon spawns at Itachi's party." She remarked, smiling like an angel. "Told you I'd get you back."

With a pulsing vein Kagami forced out a chuckle, looking close to strangling her. "That you did, now Minato why don't you watch these little traitors while I go get a new much needed shirt." Turning to go from the room Senri felt accomplished. One instance of revenge down, only a life time to go.

Now what happened in the next few seconds would always be imprinted on her mind.

It happened so fast that all she could do what lay down and take it.

Two blurs burst into the room while the one coming from the window that was directly behind her took her to the floor and the other standing off near Minato.

"Haha! Bakakashi! I win again!" The male sitting on top of her screamed and Senri struggled to breathe.

"Hn. You wish dobe." The very future Sasuke-esque voice sneered. "And try looking to see where your aiming next time, you happen to be suffocating a two year old child."

The boy above her shrieked in surprise as Senri bit into his arm and jumped away.

"Do that again and I'll break every bone in your body, seal you in a scroll, and toss you into the ocean!" She growled rubbing her face.

"Hah, you should see your terrified face. Hilarious." The snarky other boy said and Senri turned to him ready to ream him good.

"Who are you to be talking? If I recall you almost crushed my head!"

"Hah, you should see your incredulous face. Hilarious." The other boy said, mimicking the one Senri was facing with her mouth dropped open in shock.

"I'm surprised you even know that word idiot."

The screamed reply of the boy was drowned out as she realized who exactly she had yelled at.

That mask, silver hair, and tanto strapped to his back clued her in almost immediately.

This was Hakate Kakashi. Which meant that guy with goggles was Obito and the only person they were missing was-

"I'm sorry sensei! I tried to keep them in at the fields but I couldn't!" A female voice said apologetically and Senri stared into the brown eyes of Nohara Rin.

"Well, I wanted to do this when you were feeling better but I guess nows a good as time as any." Minato said sheepishly. "Uchiha Senri, meet my team. My team, meet Uchiha Senri my godchild."

Wait what?!

* * *

**So it wasn't a Kekkai Genkai but she has one. You'll have to wait and see. It was Yin release and it might be apart of her heritage but I'm not gonna tell! And Danzo saw! And she's met the team! And you'll see Itachi next chapter! Please review and I'll update soon. Excuse the errors.**


	11. Hugs and Rudeness

Obito was the first one to react and in a very pre-Toby like fashion which involved loud voices and rude pointing.

"Eh! Really sensei! You have a kid and we had to find out through the gossip!" He exclaimed, gesturing towards Senri who was trying to climb onto the bed with her weary limbs. Wait, through the gossip? People were talking about them and no one told her? She looked at Minato who looked back apologetically.

"Well, she's not literally mine but I guess I consider her as my daughter." Minato told Obito and a warm feeling occurred in her chest, coming over to help Senri get on the bed next to Shisui who instantly began to fret over her face while sending accusing looks at the two other boys.

"I think what Obito means to say is that how come you never introduced her earlier?" Rin interrupted and Senri rolled her eyes. Okay, so maybe she didn't like her because she never liked Obito who liked her so obviously and yet said things to him that gave him hope. She hated people who did that. Not to mention she liked Kakashi because? She barely knew him outside of what everyone else did, it was another case of I likey so I touchy.

Her only redeeming quality was that she didn't let it get in the way too much if not at all and she was a nice person. Maybe, just maybe Senri wouldn't hate her but she sire as hell wouldn't befriend her. Why grow close to someone whose going to die?

She dutifully ignored the tinge in her chest as she looked towards Minato. Why indeed.

"I didn't think you guys needed to know, in fact I was actually going to wait until she was older for her to meet you guys but now that it has happened please keep this quiet." The blonde man told them.

"Why?" Obito asked. "Everyone basically knows that your connected with the defective Uchiha who exploded chakra-" She minutely flinched and glared. "-so I don't understand why we can't talk about it."

On top of insulting her, he just told her everyone knew they were connected. The news she was recieving was just getting better and better. Obito was NOT endearing himself to her.

"Obito." Minato said, his voice stern. "Senri isn't defective, doing something like that doesn't make her broken. Don't ever say that again."

The boy looked properly chastised and Senri knew he said that because he hadn't yet gotten his Sharingan like most of the Uchiha his age but that didn't give him the right to rib at her for something neither of them could control.

"Idiot." Kakashi finally piped up and Obito's expression shifted from contrite to angry in two seconds flat. "She Yin released, which is something you'll probably only hear about."

"Shut up Bakakashi! I already said I was sorry, no need to rub it in!"

The silver haired boy snorted. "Actually you didn't, you merely adopted a sad kicked puppy expression on your pitiful face."

"Okay that's it you asshole! I'm gonna kick your ass!" Obito lunged and Minato caught him before he could get close enough to Kakashi to get his ass kicked.

"Alright, alright, both of you calm down. Senri just woke up and this noise isn't doing anything for her." Minato told the two. "Now if you two are just going to argue go wait for me at the training fields."

Begrudgingly all three left, Rin on account of keeping them in check.

Minato ran a hand through his hair and grinned.

"So what do you think?"

She didn't even have to think about it.

"Doomed." She deadpanned, moving closer to hug Shisui who had latched onto her the moment she had gotten settled.

"Maa, you sure don't pull your punches." Minato chuckled, clutching his chest. "Straight forward, it's a critical hit."

Senri shrugged, not phased by his dramatics. "I just call them as I see them." And as I know them.

"Well I guess I'll have to change your mind." He announced, rising to a stand. "I'll be around at noon to collect you for a training session with my team, be ready okay!"

"Um, actually I'd prefer-" Minato reached for the both of them and in a displacement of air they were suddenly at the compound, in their living room. Her blond godfather mysteriously gone. "-not to."

Hanging her head she pinched the bridge of her nose. That jerk head.

"Come on Shisui," Senri said. "I haven't eaten real food in 60.873 days, feed me."

And her cousin being the loving, guilty feeling boy he was, did so.

* * *

Here's a synopsis of her day: she got invited to a team Minato training session courtesy of her loving godfather who couldn't accept her opinion of his squad, people were paying way more attention to her than usual (clan members she had never known existed came by to speak with Kagami and her), and Itachi had come to visit. Surprisingly he was the lesser of those evils.

Standing by his mother and father's side (one could only guess at why he was here but luckily the man wandered off quickly) he detached his hand from his mother and gave her a hug.

Unsure how to take this positive affection from someone she considered her enemy she hesitantly gave him one back, noticing how tightly he held her.

"You didn't hit me when I came to visit you in the white room." He told her and though she knew he was a genius it still shocked her that he could speak so well (even if she could too).

"I was sleeping." She said, feeling that it was okay to use simple sentences in front of people now. The milestone for speaking fully was right were she was as per told by Minato so she didn't have to worry about being labeled a prodigy (advanced speaking was considered normal for an Uchiha kid, genii level was activating the Sharingan, doing something with chakra, or performing a jutsu).

"Kaa-chan told me that you might not wake up." And he pulled back with a solemn expression a child shouldn't have on his face. Frowning Senri slowly raised her hand and smacked his forehead. Ten brutal times and to Itachi's credit he only flinched four times.

"There!" She said looking at the red mark in approval. "For all the missed time between the two of us. And stop talking so much, it's wierd."

Looking away she didn't notice the small smile playing on the edges of Itachi's lips.

"Okay."

"So why are you here?" She asked laying back onto the floor, he followed a few seconds after.

"..."

Looking over at the boy she rolled her eyes at his quirked brow. Sassy little brat, she's gone for two months and he's so _mouthy._

"I said stop talking so much. Not be a mute idiot." She knew she was being friendly with him but with everything that has happened what is being nice to the future clan head but an insurance of safety? If she ended up missing via ROOT she would have him looking for her as well, besides it couldn't hurt to have him on her side. He might even decide spare her during the massacre.

"...We have a play date for today." He told her finally. "Tou-san and kaa-chan have business they need to take care of so I'm with you."

Senri hummed. "Actually you're with me, Minato, Hatake Kakashi, Nohara Rin, and Obito who's related to us." She informed him, glancing at the waving man in the door. So he was here then, guess it was time to go.

"He's coming with us today Minato." She told him and he nodded, grasping Itachi and her in his arms.

Itachi - praise the Lord - had the cutest, most embarrassing look of confusion and panic on his little face and Senri laughed, no Senri _cackled _which she was sure didn't reassure him at all. Hey, she said she would nicer to him not stop being herself.

Hurriedly Itachi attempted to say something but she knew how that song and dance went.

"Wait, wha-"

And they were gone.

* * *

**I feel like speaking grammatically correct is considered the norm in the Uchiha clan because they're pompous enough to say that. Until you do a jutsu or what I mentioned above your nothing special. So Itachi is going to the training session as well. And as for Senri's change of heart, look at all that's happened. Chakra explosion in front of Danzo, people know about Minato and her being close (I'll explain that in the next chapter), with all that I'd consider being the clan head's son friend a failsafe. **

**If he likes you he'll probably go out of his way to keep you safe and all that jazz. And as for Minato considering Senri as his child they've known each other for nearly three years. In that time they've grown close, with all the time they've spent with each other behind the scenes. Ill do some omakes about it if you guys want.**

**Some people have questions about Senri speaking well last chapter and in previous chapters I said that she decided not to speak not that she couldn't. Ill do an omake about this as well if you guys want. Review please because it'll make me update faster. Excuse any errors.**


	12. Dango and Seals

Itachi's 'we are not amused' expression was the most hilarious thing Senri had ever seen and that was saying something.

When they had arrived to the field to see jutsu and reckless taijutsu being thrown around by - you guessed it - Kakashi and Obito, the young Uchiha heir had deadpanned so fast Senri thought that maybe his face had been like previously and she just never noticed while talking to him.

"They wouldn't listen to me, sorry sensei." Rin apologized and Senri sniffed. She was their teammate, not mother. What they did outside of the field and in dangerous situations that didn't involve her was their problem.

"It's fine Rin," Minato soothed before turning a 'nice' smile towards his other two students. "But since some of us can't seem to be have while I go pick up Senri-chan and Itachi-kun I guess a punishment is in order."

Sitting down onto the floor he beckoned Senri over and she pulled Itachi along with her.

"Senri, Itachi, since it was you two that they so grievously offended don't you think that it should be you who I use as the tool of justice?"

Itachi seemed uneased by the manic gleam in the blond man's eyes but glanced over to Senri who nodded enthusiastically and he followed suite, albeit with alot more hesitation.

"Good then!" He clapped. "Kakashi-kun, Obito-kun for the rest of this training session you are to carry the two of them on your back."

Both boys tried and failed at suppressing the look of 'hardly a punishment' as they both crouched down with their arms out behind them.

"I'm gonna ace this thing Bakakashi," Obito taunted with a smirk. "Prepare to fail!"

The silver haired boy didn't even grace him with an answer.

Scowling Obito's eyes sparked in determination.

"Don't you guys think that you're being too hasty?" Minato asked them. "You guys don't even know the stipulations-"

"It's okay Minato-sensei!" Obito cut in. "I'll accept it even if he doesn't. So ya gonna chicken out or not?"

This time Kakashi glanced at him perplexed. "What are you-"

"BAWK!" Obito squawked loudly, tucking in his arms and waving his elbows around rapidly. "BAWK! BAWK! BAWK! BAWK! BAW-"

"I'll do it." Kakashi said turning from the chicken dancing boy and Senri saw his fingers clench into a fist. She snickered a little bit, okay that was kinda funny.

"Okay then." Going into his pouch Minato pulled out a makeshift sealing kit and dipped his brush into the ink. Both boys looked at him for a second before Kakashi slowly took a step forward.

"Sensei?" He asked quietly. "What...are you doing?"

"Hm? Oh this?" Minato said in faux surprise. "I'm just gonna whip up a little sealing solution." And with that he turned back to mixing.

"For...what?" Obito inquired, eyeing everything Minato was with distrust. Geez, no faith around here.

"Oh, for weight increasements!" He chirped cheerfully and Senri burst into a cackle which startled everyone but Itachi and her godfather.

"That's the catch isn't it?" Kakashi sighed. "You're gonna give us a seal to make us carry much more than they weigh."

"Actually no." Minato said matter of factly, before holding out his hand. "Senri-chan is and it won't be for you."

She was sure her face lite up like a christmas tree, practically throwing herself into Minato's lap she carefully took the vial and brush.

Looking at a curious Itachi she pointed to the ground before her feet.

"Sit." She commanded and he shot her a look and she rolled her eyes.

"I swear I won't make you explode into pieces, I've been doing this with Minato for nearly two years or so." She told him, in an attempt to appease him. "Now sit. Please?"

That seemed to do the trick because he moved to the instructed spot and sat stone still.

"So where did you want it?" She asked, settling behind him. "Arm, back, shoulder, stomach, forehead?"

"Arm."

"Well, forehead it is!" She declared, shifting to his front where she caught his flat eyes and raised brow. "Oh shush and I'll buy you dango."

At his confused face Senri felt appalled. Wasn't that like his favorite food or something? She had heard that from somewhere and by Kami she would see if it was true! Not to mention it was actually very good and her personal favorite.

"Oh you poor, poor deprived child." She cooed, patting at his head sympathetically. "We'll rectify this travesty as soon as we have our pack mules to carry us around."

"OI!" Senri heard Obito protest and she sent him a chilling smile which immediately shut him up. Until he apologized she'd freeze him into terrified submission every time he spoke directly to her.

"Okay, so hold still while I apply this or you might die or something." She warned the boy.

Itachi snorted. "That's not comforting Senri."

"Don't care, now shush. I'm working."

Leaning forward she diligently made every stroke clean and precise, made sure every section was intact and unsmudged, and everything matched it's counterpart before she drew back.

体重増加

Weight increase.

She absently chewed on the end of the brush before scripting one more thing onto his face.

活力出力

Energy output.

Nodding to herself she grinned. "All done Ita-chaaan!"

He glared at her but she merely shush papped his cheeks together. He was so freaking squishy.

"Only eighteen minutes." Minato remarked. "I see improvement."

"Thanks!" Facing him she handed over the writing untensils. "Now you write one for me, I can't do it."

Chuckling he did as she said and both of them stood and clamored onto their backs. Itachi on Kakashi and her on Obito.

"Huh, this actually is bad." He said. "Hey kid, are you sure you didn't get the seal wrong-"

Minato sent a pulse of chakra to activate the seals and Senri could see them sag under the stress.

"Ugh-kami!" He hissed as he readjusted her on his back. "I guess you didn't mess up, sorry bout that."

Looking over to the pulse of chakra she felt she saw Kakashi almost kneeling. Ah, so it looks like her found out that they-

"Adjust to the output of chakra?" He said, in peeved inquiry. "Really?"

Senri cackled in response.

"Now the deal you agreed to before listening to all I had to say was that you will be their personal chariot around the village for the span of two hours." Minato explained, looking delighted. "And I believe that both of you heard Senri offer Itachi-kun some dango."

With a groan and a 'che' of annoyance both boys leapt into the air.

* * *

Hanging over Obito's shoulder with a bag full of sweets in one hand and her dango stick in the other Senri swung her legs back and forth while humming a cheery tune.

"Didn't I say that you would like it?" She asked the other boy as he devoured his snack with a single minded determination that Senri found just adorable.

"Hn."

"I mean it's just plan sticky perfection, nothing can compare."

"Hn."

"Except for maybe Taiyaki, I like the filling for that."

"Hn."

"And I'm gonna prance around naked through the clan compound."

"Hn."

"...You're not paying attention to me are you?" Senri sighed. "Itachi I thought I meant something to you!"

Itachi took another bite of his treat before turning towards her. "I'm always paying attention to you." He said, while his cheeks were stuffed with food. "Even when you don't know that I'm there."

Narrowing her eyes Senri pointed her stick with only one more ball on it into his face.

"Are you saying that you watch me like a creeper?" She said, poking his face with every word.

Itachi leaned forward and bite off the last of her dango and totally ignored her screech of pure outrage. No one ate her food and _lived_. No one.

"No, you just don't pay attention enough to notice." Pulling out another stick from nowhere - he didn't even have pockets so where could he have put that? - before shoving it into her face.

She looked at him.

"To replace the one I ate." He explained already snacking on another stick.

Quickly taking it from his hand before he could change his mind Senri chewed on the awesome goodness in companionable silence until the loud rumble of a stomach drew her out her taste bud reverie.

"Was that you?" She asked Itachi. "I mean you've been stuffing your face for like the past ten minutes, I don't know how you could be hungry."

"Not me, them."

Looking down Senri allowed a smile to curve her face. Well, well, well, look how the tables have turned.

"Oh hoh? Rude boy and stoic guy want something to eat?" Senri asked and Obito nodded slowly while Kakashi sent her a distrustful look. "Well you can have one, if you pay me for it."

Ten tense long seconds pasted before both boys dug in their pockets and handed over the money. Pocketing it Senri patted their heads.

"It's been good doing business with you." Senri said, high fiving Itachi, cementing their plan of more dango later. "Feel free to invest in the bank of me when we you feel like it."

And if she didn't know better she would think that she heard them meet something about dwindling little brats. But she maybe just needed to clean her ears because they would say that. Especially with seal weighed kids on their back who, if they moved enough, could make them crash toward onto the ground. Rather painfully.

So yeah, she definitely imagined it.

* * *

**Boom. Senri and Itachi shenanigans. I ship them so hard it should be illegal. Like ugh, I think they're so cute. Did you like? Got anything you'd like to see them do next chapter? Review and tell me. I literally wrote this because so many people reviewed, so go do that. **

**Also Senri did her first official seal for a punishment. I think Minato is the type to use cruel and unusual punishments for wayward students. Excuse any errors.**


	13. Body Work and Introductions

Running laps was the hardest thing she has ever had to do. Huffing her way past the seventh lap she knew she going at more of a gallop but she doesn't really care. After that training session they had been at this for weeks after Minato had seen her lazily ordering Itachi to go buy more dango - which he did but for himself! - because she had been feeling pudgy lately and didn't want the villagers to make fun of her muffin top.

She had been completely sarcastic when she had said that - sort of, she had been looking a little chubby around the waist but shrugged it off as her remaining baby fat- but Minato still forced her to work out. She didn't see him badgering Itachi about stuffing his little weasel face as he taunted her with the goodness she couldn't have any longer (Minato made her go on a diet, the jerk face) and she had never hated anyone more. Seriously Itachi would get his if it was the last thing she did.

This whole endeavor had started out normal she has gotten picked and they had arrived.

"Okay Senri, do you know what we are doing today?" Minato asked, settling cross-legged in front of her in the court-yard of his compound.

She nodded, he had literally given her a syllabus about their activities. So yeah, she thinks she knows what the deal is. "Physical training!"

"And do you know why we're doing physical training?"

"Because I'm a weak maggot of a girl and if I don't I could explode again!"

"Precisely!" Minato grinned amusedly. "Now, twenty laps around the yard! Pronto!"

And now here she was, her previous enthusiasm dead and gone in the eagle of sweating bullets. Dying of muscle exertion and finally ending her exercise regime for the day. Dragging herself over to Minato's side she allowed herself to drop onto the very comfortable, very cold stone floor.

"So how are liking it so far?" Minato asked, sipping on his ice drink. Totally. Rubbing. It. In.

"Slshdkwnwgajwb!" She garbled, angrily snatching the cup from his evil hands and throwing the water over her open mouth and face.

"So there's a new way to drink water I never knew about?" He joked. "Go figure."

Having done this enough times to have caught her breath by now and sat up and slammed her hands down on her folded knees.

"Is all this to raise my physical chakra?" She asked him doubtfully. "Because are you sure it's working?"

Minato adopted a wounded look. "Are-are you doubting me Sen-chan?" He gasped. "I thought we had something important?!"

Rolling her eyes she tried to shove at his shoulder and missed, probably because he ninja flash stepped an inch away. Not because she was too tired to aim correctly.

"Not but shouldn't I be seeing an improvement?" Senri asked, flexing her fist in thought. "Because I got nothing so far."

Minato hummed and rubbed at his chin. "There might be enough to feel now considering the conversion seal." He clapped his hands. "Okay Senri, come over here and I'll teach you something very important."

Shuffling over she sat next to him. "What?"

"To concentrate on your Yin and Yang chakra separately!" He grinned. "You have the ability and I think it's time to begin instruction while you're still moldable."

Senri wanted to but she didn't want to end up a nuclear chakra bomb because of something she had never attempted to work with.

A hand settled on her head. "Hey, you know I'll never let anything happen to you while I'm here right?" He asked with a worried frown.

Senri nodded and fiddled with her fingers. "I'm just nervous, I've never really messed with my chakra ya know?" She confessed. "And I kinda messed up last time and all that jazz."

"I can understand that and rest assured we won't be drawing any out today. We'll only be focusing on distinguishing them."

Senri nodded and was about to say something when Minato interrupted her.

"But since you seem so adverse to it why don't we go for another two weeks of muscle endurance!" He chirped happily and she felt like crying. "And I even set up an obstacle course in the back!"

The distinct feeling of horror built up in her spine and she shivered. Was that the-the thing he had been setting up?! Oh sweet Mary and Joseph he wasn't going to actually make her run that death trap?!

By the smug, haha-you-poor-student-I'll-tramatize-you-like-my-sensei-did-to-me look on his face he most definitely was.

Oh Itachi was really gonna get his. And soon.

* * *

Standing outside of the academy Senri looked on top of the world. And why you ask? Because the two people she loved to mess with were meeting and now they were a trio!

"Ne? Ita-koi, has anyone told you that you look like a really pretty chick?"

Disguising her laughter into a cough Senri paled and looked away from the dark empty glare Itachi sent at her. Well if it was true he couldn't really get mad.

"...No Shisui-san. I have not been told that..."

"Well when you walked up to me I thought you were one of my admirers come to confess your love for this gorgeous body and face!" The curly haired boy smiled and Itachi's entire body spasmed.

"...You are approximately six years of age Shisui-san, you have no body to speak of and your face isn't anything special."

Shisui hooted in laughter before slamming a hand down on Itachi's shoulder.

"Oh I like him!" He crowed, hugging the boy close. "Can we keep him-OW! UNCLE! UNCLE!"

Staring at the smaller boy who now had her cousin trapped in an arm lock Senri crashed to the ground in hysterics.

Not to mention this was the perfect pay back of the dango thing. Hah they would provide top notch comedy and Senri liked laughing at other people's misfortune. Yes, this would work out perfectly.

* * *

**This is shorter than anything I usually write but I hope it counts as an update. Next chapter is a continuation of the three of them at the Academy and them getting into trouble. Also she's getting lessons on her chakra (which she is scared of) and Itachi gots dem moves. Review and who knows I might even update again today! Ignore any errors. **


End file.
